Rompecabezas Amoroso Nivel 1000! -Corazón de melón
by Shani to Aki Fanfics
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando estás enamorada de un chico que apenas recuerda que existes, le pides concejos a tu mejor amigo que te ama en secreto y que, a su vez, es aconsejado por tu mejor amiga, quien al ser la más cercana a Castiel lo es también a tu amado sin que te hayas percatado de ello? ¡Una historia con enredos amorosos, dudas, declaraciones y amores no correspondidos!
1. Chapter 1: Sacarlo es lo Más Facil

Akira: Bien aquí Akira reportándose damas y emmhhh… aquí ahí caballeros? No? bueno solo damas!

Grimmjow: ¿Y se puede saber para que me arrastraste a esta locura tuya?

Akira: ¡Oh vamos será divertido!

Ggio: Si Akira–sama está aquí entonces yo también lo estaré

Grimmjow: ¡¿Y qué haces tú aquí pequeñajo?!- dice mientras un rayo azul sale de sus ojos

Ggio: he venido aquí por Akira-sama -le salen rayos amarillos de los ojos y se chocan con los de Grimmjow y ambos sisean como gatos

Akira: ¡Venga con ustedes! Bueno antes de que se derrame sangre les dejo leer el cómo empezó esta descabellada historia de enredos amorosos y ¡para el próximo cap. conocerán a Shani-chan!

Los dos: ¡¿Quién es Shani?!-dicen mientras se crispan

Akira: este es nuestro opening esperemos les guste! : "suki kirai" de los hermanos Kagamine

* * *

Sacar el Rompecabezas es lo Más Sencillo

Una joven caminaba con paso lento, aunque a veces lo apresuraba haciendo que su largo cabello azul el cual le llegaba a la cintura se meciera ante el acto, hacia su nueva escuela pero que más podría hacer ¡estaba emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, tanto que hasta sus hermosos ojos de color violeta brillaban de tantas emociones reunidas! ¡Qué tal si algo pasaba en cuanto llegara! ¡De solo pensar lo que ocurriría en ese nuevo lugar le daba miedo y alegría! ¿Se preguntan el nombre de esta chica? Pues su nombre es Mady Bernat ¡nuestro primer personaje principal! Apenas vio la entrada sintió lo que se llama mariposas en el estomago.

-¡Pero está bien! -gritó en plena entrada, solo para luego ponerse peor que un tomate- Vamos…vamos… ¿qué cosa mala puede pasar hoy? –Y como si Kami-sama la hubiera escuchado pudo sentir como el suelo empezaba a temblar un poco– ¿E-eh? –se dio vuelta solo para distinguir a lo lejos algo parecido a una nube de polvo…

-¡Yo llegaré primero cabello de menstruación! –ese grito la alarmó, no sabía por qué pero al parecer eran dos chicos.

-¡En tus sueños tabla! ¡Yo llegaré primero!

Al parecer uno era más bajito que el otro que tenía el cabello rojo.

-¡Me tendrás que pagar todo lo que quiera de la cafetería! –afirmó el pelirrojo.

-¡En tus sueños#$#%$&amp;! –dijo el supuesto chico más bajito acelerando el paso, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-E-e-es una chica…-anunció Mady al verla más de cerca y sintiéndose una torpe por no haberse dado cuenta de que se trataba de una chica.

-¡Yo ganaré tabla!

-¡En tus sueños grandísimo...!

Sólo aquí es cuando estos locos se dan cuenta de la situación

–¡CUIDADO! ¡CASTIEL FRENA! –gritó la chica reduciendo la velocidad de su desbocada carrera.

-¡AHHH!

En ese mínimo e insignificante instante ambos se dieron cuenta de que se estrellarían contra Mady en la entrada, eso era raro, por lo general todos sabían que a esa hora era zona de muerte si estabas parado ahí. Trataron de frenar cuanto pudieron y al hacerlo se podía escuchar como sus suelas se desgastaban produciendo el sonido de llantas de carro frenando con gran fiereza.

-…. –Mady se quedó muda del miedo y como no, solo le esperaba sentir el enorme impacto que se le venía encima, le temblaba el cuerpo como gelatina ¡los dos iban a estrellarse con ella! Pero en vez de eso pudo sentir como era llevada hacia atrás por un par de brazos…un par de brazos que luego la abrazaron de manera protectora y que hacían que su corazón se acelerase como un motor de fórmula 1, después pudo ver cómo, tanto el chico como la chica, se estrellaban contra un montón de arbustos y por último con el césped del suelo

-¿Q-q-qué? ¿Es-es-están bien? –aún no salía de su shock reciente.

-¡Buenos reflejos Lysandro! –dijo la chica saliendo de entre los arbustos como si nada y levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa de satisfacción, esa sonrisa era… bastante linda desde la perspectiva de Mady, y eso que estaba hecha un desastre ya que tanto ella como el otro muchacho (aunque este se había dado de lleno contra el árbol junto a los arbustos) estaban con la cara y la ropa con tierra, y con ramitas en el pelo en el caso de la muchacha.

-¡Me alegro de que estés bien! ¡Por cierto mi nombre es Akira! ¡Un gusto! –esta última saludó a Mady.

-U-un gusto también…uh…-al momento de querer estirar el brazo la aludida se dio cuenta de la situación en que se había visto envuelta.

1° El rostro de la chica se le hacía conocido.

2° Se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente siendo abrazada por un par de brazos bastante fuertes al parecer de un chico-

3°Parecia que el chico pelirrojo estaba sangrando.

-Emmhhh… no es que me incomode o si se si a ti te incomoda pero creo que la estas apretando mucho Lysandro, está más roja que un tomate –dijo la chica de cabello negro, pero ella estaba en otro mundo… literalmente.

-Oh… lo siento señorita –en cuanto él la soltó se giró para verle la cara.

-…. - se quedó más muda de lo que era, el chico era realmente hermoso, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve, su piel era de un color precioso, su vestimenta lo hacía ver como un príncipe, sus ojos… ¡santo cielo sus ojos! ¡Uno era tan bello como un rayo de sol fundido en oro y el otro era tan verde que parecía pertenecer al fondo espeso y lleno de vida de una selva virgen!

-¿Ahora qué pasó? ¡Está más roja que el cabello de Castiel! –señaló Akira y fue ahí cuando se puso a pensar más por su pelirrojo amigo y no por la chica que casi atropelló –¿D-d-dónde está Castiel, Lysandro? ¿Nueva?

-… -Mady pareció salir de algún tipo de trance solo para señalar completamente roja, hasta que los colores se le fueron completamente de la cara de forma abrupta, a un punto detrás de ella.

Akira se dio vuelta viendo a su amigo pelirrojo literalmente estampado contra el tronco de un árbol mientras que un hilillo de sangre caía por el mismo.

-¡AAAHHHH!

MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA

-¡¿Acaso te crees inmortal como para estar ahí bien plantada a esa precisa hora, Nueva?! –el tiempo había ido algo lento desde que la chica de pelo negro y el muchacho que la había salvado literalmente despegaron al pelirrojo del árbol –¡¿Acaso eres suicida o qué?!

-Pe-perdón…-decía la muchacha de cabellos azules agachando un poco la cabeza en muestra de completa sumisión.

-¡Cállate Castiel! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con que hayas metido así la pata!

Y de nuevo así empezaba una pelea verbal entre Akira y Castiel. En lo que había presenciado Mady ya iban unas cinco en el cuarto de hora que pasó o al menos ella pensaba que había pasado desde que llegaron a la enfermería para que atendieran al chico pelirrojo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese preciso instante ¡tenia al chico albino junto a ella!

-Será mejor salir de aquí antes de que se ponga peor señorita –dijo éste retirándose a la puerta.

-S-si –Mady después lo siguió.

-Dígame ¿cuál es su clase?

-Pues… se supone que debía ir a ver al delegado para que me diera la información de los horarios y las clases y… ¡Espere! ¿A dónde va?

-Te llevare a la sala de los delegados.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí

-Muchas gracias… -fue lo único que dijo Mady en el transcurso de un Largo, larguísimo minuto. Él chico, al igual que ella, no habló, pero aun así podía sentir como los colores se le subieron a la cara e incluso a las orejas.

-Es aquí…-dijo finalmente apuntando a la puerta que tenían en frente ¿Cuándo llegaron tan rápido? –Lo lamento pero mi compañía ha llegado hasta aquí, debo retirarme a menos de que quiera que Castiel y Akira terminen yéndose de manos.

-Bueno si es así entonces yo…

-Me retito señorita…

-¡Mady! –gritó sin siquiera haberlo pensado y solo se cubrió la boca–. Yo…

-Está bien señorita Mady –el escuchar decir su nombre la hizo sentirse en las nubes–. Pero debo retirarme, espero que no lo tome mal.

-N-no para nada emmhhh…

-Lysandro -dijo dando una pequeña reverencia y depositando un beso en su mano derecha ¡en verdad parecía un príncipe! –Lysandro Styles– continúo levantando la cabeza y así los ojos violeta se chocaron con el ambarino y el verde profundo.

-...Lysandro… -al decir su nombre Mady sintió un millón de mariposas revolotear en su vientre, se sentía tan bien…después se decidió por entrar finalmente al aula solo para no encontrar a nadie en ella –. Ni un alma… -susurró antes de ir hacia una silla para sentarse a esperar al delegado, y aunque no sabía bien qué era o cuál era la razón de que el corazón le latiera de manera tan rápida, podía sentirlo, había leído de este tipo de hecho en los libros que tanto le gustaba leer, en aquellos momentos en donde la protagonista se… enamoraba…

-Perdón por la espera –alguien abrió la puerta –. Me encontré con Lysandro y me dijo que esperabas aquí. Mi nombre es Nathaniel, bienvenida a tu nuevo insti… -el habla del muchacho se quedó en la nada al momento en que ella levantó la cabeza; cabello rubio y los ojos como oro, con un atuendo algo formal para su edad.

-¿Delegado? –le preguntó Mady con cierto temor, siempre era así con alguien que no conocía– ¿Eres el delegado? –pero el muchacho estaba en otras, el apenas vio esos grandes y bellos orbes violeta o… ¿eran amatistas? No le importaba, lo único que le importaba era ver a esa chica sentada ahí mientras que los rayos del sol al igual que el viento que se filtraba por la ventana hacían revolotear su cabellera azulada a la vez que le daban más brillo. ¿Quién es ella?, se preguntaba sintiendo como su boca se abría ligeramente, ¿por qué mi corazón va tan rápido? Era lo que pensaba en tan solo fracciones de segundo, la muchacha se limitaba a verlo desde su sitio. Era como si el delegado estuviera en un lapso apartado de su mente.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Mady abandonando la silla para luego posar su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-S-sí –fue su rara respuesta, él no era de los que titubearan al hablar y eso le sorprendía –¿Cuál es tu nombre? –inquirió ya un poco más confiado.

-Eh...M-Mady…Mady Bernat.

-Mady –sin saberlo al decir su nombre la chica desencadenó una serie de eventos futuros para todos aquellos que estaban en el instituto, ya que ahora…Cupido tenía como presa al mismísimo instituto…

* * *

Akira: Hasta aquí llega el intro de esta descabellada historia

Grimmjow: aquí la única descabellada eres tú

Ggio: ¡deja de insultar a Akira!-le lanza una mirada amenazante-Akira estoy seguro de que tu historia será hermosa y conmovedora tal y como tu eres

Akira: …

Grimmjow: ¡aléjatele enano!

Ggio: ¡oblígame inútil!

Akira: antes de que estos dos se maten les digo lo siguiente: esperamos su apoyo y sus Reviews pronto , a todo esto nuestro ending es "Trust me" de Yuya Matsushita


	2. Chapter 2 Mezclando las piezas

Hola, pues soy Shani, espero disfruten de esta alocada historia, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo y agradezco a mi amiga Akira por haberme tenido tanta paciencia...

* * *

**Mezclado las piezas de nuestro rompecabezas**

-Cre… creo que eso es todo Mady –dijo Nathaniel una vez hubo revisado todo el papeleo correspondiente a su ingreso a Sweet Amoris. Habían estado juntos cerca de una media hora y el delegado no pudo alejar su mirada de la muchacha. Nunca antes experimentó algo semejante y de momento era incapaz de explicarlo. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que quería permanecer al lado de Mady. ¿Acaso era esto lo que llamaban amor a primera vista?

-Gracias. Nos vemos.

La muchacha caminó hacia la puerta sin agregar nada más. Siempre había sido algo tímida y el hecho de que el delegado Nathaniel la estuviera mirando con tanta atención la incomodaba. Además deseaba ir a su salón de clases y, si había suerte, encontrarse con Lysandro. No había dejado de pensar en él desde que se alejó de su lado. Era extraño, tan similar a las historias románticas que había leído. ¡Y cómo no! Si el chico de ojos bicolor actuaba y hasta vestía como un auténtico príncipe.

-Espera por favor –Nathaniel dejó la silla que había ocupado y detuvo a la muchacha haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo reunir–. ¿Te…te gustaría almorzar conmigo en la cafetería? Qui…quiero decir…ya que eres nueva y no conoces a nadie –le propuso completamente rojo.

-No estoy segura si iré a la cafetería, prefiero pasar mis descansos en la biblioteca –Mady contestó con sinceridad esperando que fuera suficiente para alejar al delegado. No era que le cayera mal, simplemente le costaba entablar nuevas amistades y muchas veces prefería la compañía de los libros.

-Entiendo. Tal vez en otra ocasión –dijo el delegado sonriendo amablemente, si bien se sentía decepcionado por la negativa de Mady. Le hubiera encantado ofrecerse a acompañarla a la biblioteca, pero temía parecer un pesado y se despidió de ella esperando hallar una nueva oportunidad para charlar.

-Claro, seguro. Te veo después –dijo la joven antes de retirarse,

"Así que te gustan los libros", pensó Natnaniel esbozando una sonrisa melancólica una vez se quedó solo en la sala de delegados.

**Durante la hora del almuerzo **

Mady se dirigía a la biblioteca del instituto caminando por el patio cuando vio a Lysandro buscando algo entre unos arbustos.

-Hola. ¿Buscas algo? –lo saludó con una sonrisa inclinando la cabeza para que el chico de ojos bicolor notara su presencia.

-¿Cómo estás Mady? Temo que volví a perder la libreta donde suelo escribir –Lysandro se incorporó sonando algo preocupado.

-¿Escribes? –le preguntó la joven bastante impresionada.

-Sólo poemas y una que otra canción sin importancia –explicó con modestia el chico de ojos bicolores–. Te aseguro que no es nada del otro mundo.

Está aclaración llegó demasiado tarde pues es bien sabido que a las personas que gustan leer, les cautivan aquellas que escriben. Mady no era la excepción y se vio irremediablemente atraída por Lysandro.

-Déjame ayudarte a encontrarla. ¿Dónde la viste por última vez? –la muchacha ofreció su ayuda sin dudar.

-Muchas gracias. La verdad no estoy muy seguro de dónde la dejé. Tal vez fue aquí, o en el gimnasio –dijo viéndose algo confuso al tratar de recordar los movimientos que hizo las pasadas horas.

Al parecer Lysandro era un príncipe despistado.

-Descuida. Ya mismo voy al gimnasio. No te muevas de aquí. Enseguida regreso –le pidió Mady con una sonrisa.

-No te molestes, por favor. No quiero causar molestias.

Lysandro la tomó delicadamente del brazo evitando que se moviera y Mady sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo. Hizo todo lo posible para disimularlo, aunque no pudo evitar que su cabello ondeara con la brisa que acababa de empezar y que también agitaba la larga chaqueta del chico de ojos bicolor. Las siluetas de ambos se recortaban en el patio y quien quiera que los hubiera visto habría jurado que eran una pareja salida de un cuento de hadas. O al menos eso pensó Mady.

-Tranquilo. Te debo una. Esta mañana me salvaste de Castiel y Akira, ¿recuerdas? –dijo separándose del que ya consideraba su príncipe–. Espérame, ¿sí?

-Eres muy amable.

-No, el amable eres tú.

La muchacha se alejó del chico de ojos bicolor sintiendo cómo el amor crecía en su interior. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, hubiera esperado que algo así le sucediera en su primer día de clases. Por primera vez en su vida se consideraba a sí misma la protagonista de una comedia romántica, no drama ni tragedia porque no le gustaban, y eso la emocionaba. Sea como sea tenía que hallar la forma de acercarse a Lysandro. Seguro compartirían lindos momentos: se sentarían uno al lado del otro en clases, harían la tarea juntos, él le escribiría poemas que ella leería muerta de la emoción y con seguridad tendrían un romántico primer beso a la luz de la luna…

-¡Ten cuidado tonta!

Las palabras de Castiel interrumpieron los pensamientos de Mady, que vio con espanto como una pelota de basquetbol se le acercaba a toda velocidad. Afortunadamente Akira la empujó antes de que impactara de lleno en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien Nueva? ¿No ves que Castiel y yo estamos practicando algunos tiros? –la regañó levantándose al tiempo que se sacudía la ropa.

Ambas muchachas acabaron en el suelo y, de seguro, con uno que otro moretón a causa del impacto.

"Nota mental. Intenta no soñar despierta. Al parecer este instituto es más peligroso que el anterior", pensó Mady mientras intentaba ponerse en pie con una mueca de dolor. Parecía que las cosas no saldrían como esperaba.

-¿Esa no es la libreta de Lysandro?

El objeto en cuestión se encontraba debajo de las graderías del gimnasio. Akira intentó tomarlo apenas lo vio, pero Mady se le adelantó esbozando una enorme sonrisa de triunfo una vez tuvo en las manos la libreta con cubierta de cuero y hojas de tono plateado. Tal vez la suerte si estaba de su lado después de todo.

-¿Y a ti qué mosca te pico Nueva? –le preguntó Akira frunciendo el seño–. Esa libreta pertenece a Lysandro.

-Lo sé. Estaba ayudándolo a buscarla. Por cierto, soy Mady. Y gracias por salvarme de tu amigo –dijo la joven de ojos violeta.

-¡Pues no te acostumbres! Llevas aquí sólo un día y ya me has causado más problemas que está tabla de planchar en meses.

Castiel se aproximó a las muchachas. Llevaba una bandita en la sien derecha, seguramente a consecuencia del golpe que se dio contra el tronco del árbol, y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, no se encontraba nada feliz.

-¡Tabla de planchar tus narices cabello de menstruación! –le contestó Akira.

-Tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas después –aseguró el pelirrojo haciendo a un lado a su amiga para enfrentarse a Mady– ¡¿Y tú dónde tienes la cabeza?! ¡¿En las nubes?! ¡Empieza a prestar atención a lo que te rodea de una buena vez! ¡Y dame eso, pertenece a mi mejor amigo!

Castiel intentó arrebatarle la libreta a Mady, pero si de algo esta última estaba segura, era de que el camino al amor verdadero no era fácil y que a veces se presentaban obstáculos a superar si se quería llegar al ser amado. En este caso, pensó la muchacha, el escollo y/o villano a vencer era un troll con cabeza de tomate.

-¡No te doy nada! –aseguró aferrando la libreta como si su vida dependiera de ello– ¡Seré yo la que se la devuelva a Lysandro!

Lo que empezaba a sentir por el chico de ojos bicolor debía ser realmente fuerte como para que su timidez se esfumara. Era la primera vez que Mady levantaba la voz de esa manera.

-Mira quien intenta no parecer un ratón asustado –se burló el pelirrojo–. Ya basta de tonterías, entrégame la libreta y vete, no eres más que un accidente ambulante Nueva.

-¡El único accidente eres tú! ¡Y mi nombre es Mady Bernat!

Dicho esto, la muchacha le dio un pisotón a Castiel felicitándose por haber decidido llevar puestos un par de zapatos de tacón, nada más y nada menos que el mejor reemplazo para una espada anti trolls.

-¡Auch! –dijo el afectado levantando su ahora magullado pie derecho–. ¡Estás loca o qué!

-Para que sepas con quien te metes –afirmó la muchacha sacándole la lengua al tiempo que abandonaba el gimnasio llevándose el que creía era su primer trofeo en la batalla por su príncipe.

Un minuto después 

-Aquí tienes. Cuida de no perderla de nuevo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.

La sonrisa de Lysandro al momento de recibir su libreta de manos de Mady hizo que está última experimentara una calidez que no había conocido hasta ese momento. Estaba enamorada, no cabía la menor duda.

-¿Me acompañarías a la bibli…

-¡Aguarda un mi minuto! ¡No creas que te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente!

"Hay no, el troll de nuevo", se dijo Mady poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pensaba pedirle a su príncipe que la acompañara a la biblioteca, pero la presencia de Castiel alteraba sus planes.

-Ya déjala. Nada más te piso un poco. No seas llorica –se burló Akira que venía con él.

-¡Cómo sea! ¡Esa plana desorientada y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes! ¡No te interpongas Lysandro!

Mady se había ocultado detrás del chico de ojos bicolor esperando que un milagro la sacase del embrollo en que se había metido. Quién diría que el troll pelirrojo era tan rencoroso.

-Basta Castiel. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado con Mady? –lo interrogó Lysandro intentando calmar los ánimos de su amigo.

-Le dio un pisotón cuando trató de quitarle tu libreta –explicó Akira sin poder contener la risa–. Fue épico, debiste ver a Castiel saltando en un solo pie.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Tengo un par de cosas que decirte Nueva!

El pelirrojo intentó llegar a Mady, pero el chico de ojos bicolor se lo impidió haciendo de barrera.

-Detente por favor. Seguro hay una buena explicación para eso, ¿no es así?

Lysandro se dirigió a la joven detrás suyo.

-Pa…pasa que quería devolverte tu libreta y él me la quería arrebatar –dijo la aludida preocupada porque su príncipe se fuera a enojar con ella por haber molestado a su camarada troll.

-¿Viste? Fue solo una confusión. Ahora tranquilízate Castiel. Te pido que por favor disculpes a mi amigo, a veces es demasiado temperamental.

Lysandro excusó al pelirrojo ante Mady.

-No… no te preocupes, comprendo la situación. Lo disculpo –dijo está última sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Tú disculparme a mí? No sabes cuánta gracia me hace eso. ¡Ambos sabemos que me atacaste a traición! –aseguró Castiel todavía molesto.

-¿Tanto le temes a los ataques de una niñita? –le preguntó Akira con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Yo no le temo a nada! ¡Y menos a las tablas de planchar!

-¿Así? ¡Pues demuéstralo!

Castiel y Akira empezaron a pelear por enésima vez en lo que iba del día, olvidándose de Mady y Lysandro que se limitaron a contemplarlos.

A la salida 

Las clases terminaron y los alumnos de Sweet Amoris retornaban a sus hogares y Mady no era la excepción. Estaba deseosa de anotar todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta el momento en su diario antes de ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Comenzaba a sentirse como la heroína de una especie de mundo medieval fantástico habitado por humanos normales, hadas, duendes y trolls…por desgracia. ¿Su misión en este universo paralelo? Nada más arriesgado y heroico que conquistar el corazón del príncipe de ojos bicolores.

-Planeta Tierra llamando a la Nueva.

-¿Qué? Ah, hola de nuevo.

Akira interrumpió sus meditaciones acerca de la emocionante aventura que estaba a punto emprender.

-Ya era hora –dijo la chica de pelo corto algo molesta– E intentado que me prestaras atención varias veces. De verdad andas en las nubes.

-Lo…lo siento –se disculpó Mady.

-Como sea. Iré directo al grano. ¿Te gusta Lysandro verdad?

-No…no sé de qué hablas…

La pregunta de Akira hizo que Mady se sonrojara y se pusiera inevitablemente nerviosa.

-Eso lo dice todo. Te gusta –sentenció la primera de manera triunfal.

-¿Y… y eso qué? –dijo la segunda a la defensiva. Temía haberse encontrado con un inesperado adversario.

-No me interesan los chicos, si es que estás pensando que puedo ser tu rival –se apresuró a aclarar Akira–. En realidad quiero decirte un par cosas –continuó– Una, que te ayudaré a conquistar a Lysandro.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

A Mady le extrañaba, y mucho, que una chica que no conocía muy bien que digamos estuviera dispuesta a ser su aliada en la cruzada por el amor.

-Realmente eres una total y absoluta despistada –dijo Akira frustrada–. ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

-Bueno, creo que te vi en algún lugar antes –contestó Mady observando con más detenimiento a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Mejor te digo de una vez la segunda cosa que tengo que tratar contigo…

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Por lo visto Mady gusta de fantasear más de la cuenta ;), ¿me pregunto que le dirá Akira?. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido.


	3. Chapter 3:Escogiendo la Primera Pieza

bueno, solo alguien dejo dos reviews q no tienen nada q ver pero igual los agradecemos de corazon!

este es nuestro opening esperemos les guste! : "suki kirai" de los hermanos Kagamine

* * *

**Escogiendo la primera pieza**

-que no eres la única interesada en "el joven Lysandro" - dijo esto último aparentando una voz aguda, completamente distinta de su voz un tanto grave, sonaba como una fresa con ese tono, eso alarmo a la otra chica

-¡pero si acabas de decir que no te gusta ningún…!-entonces se puso a pensar…retrocedió 3 pasos hacia atrás y dijo - ¿e-e-eres lesbiana?

-¡por supuesto que no maldición! – Dijo poniendo una expresión de completo disgusto - ¡solo porque no esté interesada en buscar novio ahora no quiere decir que no sea heterosexual! ¡Además de que tú sabes mi plan de vida desde inicial, Mady!

-¿inicial?

-venga que eres olvidadiza eh Mady…

-¿me dijiste Mady? ¿Sabes mi nombre?

-¿es en serio?...ya que-se agarró las puntas de su cabello en dos aparentando unas coletas pequeñas- Mady…-dice con un tono tan encantador que la idea le vino como balde de agua fría

-¿Qué? ¿Tú eres?- la chica asintió- ¿en serio? – Volvió a hacerlo- ¡Aki! – Y literalmente la de cabellos azulados se le aventó encima a la de cabellos negros -¡p-p-perdón! –dijo al darse cuenta de lo que hizo mientras se alejaba

-¡está bien! Más bien yo me estaba preocupando de que mi mejor amiga me hubiese olvidado

-¡eso jamás!

-si ya veo, pero fue malo de tu parte el no reconocerme de inmediato

-bueno es que, Wow, estas tan cambiada, antes eras de usar solo colores verdes claro y ahora…-no encontraba las palabras

-todo negro y azul- completo su oración – bueno así es la nueva yo

-pero la otra tu tampoco estaba mal, es más la antigua tu nunca se hubiese juntado con ese Troll de cabello rojo

-¿Troll de cabello rojo? ¿Hablas de Castiel?- la chica le asintió y ella contuvo una risotada- bueno… lo de cabello rojo si pero de feo como Troll no, y antes de que me digas algo no me gusta, le veo como un gran amigo

-pero si paran peleando a cada rato

-aun así le tengo aprecio, y mucho al igual que a tu príncipe victoriano

-¿también te hablas con él?

-está de más la pregunta no te parece

-es verdad ¡pero aun así dime lo que sientes por el!

-¡bien, bien mujer no te pongas celosa! – Tomo aire- bueno yo conozco a Castiel un poco después de cambiarme de colegio y nos hicimos amigos y él tenía otro gran amigo que creo que ya le conoces

-supongo…

-me acerque a ambos y fuimos amigos hasta que… - la chica de cabello azulado la conocía lo suficiente, o recordaba lo suficiente, como para saber cuándo estaba molesta, siempre hacia lo mismo, apretar los dientes y hacer un sonido parecido a un gruñido gutural-una persona muyyyyy desagradable para mí nos separó, entonces ambos no querían ni verse la cara y bueno después de un tiempo apareció tu príncipe, nos hicimos más cercanos y pues, el resto te harás una idea

-ya veo

-pero no te preocupes te ayudare a llegar a él antes que la otra

-¡¿o-o-otra?!

-¡te lo diré mañana! – dijo acelerando el paso y yéndose para en contra de una esquina y el trabajo de la peli azul quedaba de frente

-¡no es justo!-grito mientras veía como su antigua amiga se iba corriendo a por mil- ¿la otra?...-se puso a pensar ¿acaso su príncipe despistado tendría otro amor?- ¡no! – Creyó gritar internamente pero sin querer también lo hizo de manera física- ¿Qué hora es? – vio su reloj y…-¡llego tarde!

LIBRERÍA

-¡Mady!-dijo la señora ya de unos 40 años al verla entrar- gracias al cielo, tú nunca llegas tarde, me preocupaste

-lo lamento señora White, me distraje con algo y por eso llego tarde, perdón

\- no importa, anda vamos que hay muchos clientes

-si-dijo eso ultimo mientras se ponía hacer su trabajo, la señora White, su jefa, era una señora de lo más amable y comprensiva con todos los empleados del lugar, todos la querían ya que era alguien que se hacía querer al instante

Su puesto estaba en ayudar a las personas a encontrar los libros que buscaban y de vez en cuando estar en la caja registradora, pero a todo eso el pago era bueno, y eso que era de medio tiempo

-¿Mady podrías ir a ayudar en las estanterías?- le pregunto un chico que era su compañero – me ha surgido algo y tengo que ir ¿puedes? – dijo haciendo sus manos en forma de suplica

-cla-claro

-gracias, eres un amor- le puso la mano en la cabeza y la despeino un poco, esto a l instante la sonrojo ya que con cualquier hombre se sonrojaba por la pena, fue al puesto de su compañero esperando que alguien pidiera por su ayuda

-¿disculpe me podría enseñar en donde están las novelas policiacas?-le preguntaron

-sí, están por…

-¿Mady?-esperen un segundo, esa voz

-¿Nathaniel?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo trabajo aquí ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-yo compro aquí

-ah… - silencio-incomodo-pensaron ambos y…- ¿t-te llevo a la sección de novelas?

-si por favor- si el silencio fue incomodo, el recorrido, por solo unos segundos que fueran, era el doble

-bien… es aquí

-gracias…-de nuevo silencio hasta que- ¿te gustaría ir a algún lugar cuando acabe tu turno?

-¿eh?- eso la tomo desprevenida

-no se… tal vez te acompaño a casa… claro si quieres

-yo…- esa mirada que le ponía de súplica era… guau, debería tener mucha práctica- está bien

-te esperare entonces- le respondió dándole una sonrisa encantadora y… ¡No! A ella le gustaba Lysandro ¡esto era como ponerle los cuernos a sus espaldas de manera indirecta! Siguió su trabajo de la manera más tranquilamente posible por fuera pero cada tantos podía sentir como una mirada estaba fija en ella pero por más que volteara solo veía una sombra esfumarse y vio que sus compañeras de trabajo la llamaban con gestos a la zona de descanso a lo que ella fue de inmediato y…

\- ¿Es tu novio?

-¿qu-que?- eso la dejo helada

-es tan guapo

\- hey…

-qué suerte tienes

-…no…

-¿ya lo han hecho?

-¿Qué…?

-ya sabes tener…

-¡NO!-grito más que roja, sus compañeras sí que estaban locas

MAS TARDE ESE DÍA

Su turno ya había acabado pero tenía miedo de salir y encarar a Nathaniel ya que de alguna manera…simplemente se sentía rara

-¡Mady! ¡Estoy aquí!

-si…- se acercó a paso lento y llego a su lado

-te parece si vamos a un café muy bueno

\- ¿ca-café?-tartamudeo pero al terminar su oración sintió como era llevada por el muchacho a un lugar desconocido-¿Ha-Hard Rock Coffee?

-sí, una amiga mía trabaja aquí y nos puede dar de los mejores cafés

-vaya, conoces a mucha gente

-no tanta… - dijo esto con un acento algo tristón, haciendo que la chica se arrepintiera de lo que dijo

-eh no yo me refiero a que yo, este, no, yo solo, bueno…-iba a seguir así todo el día sino fuera que se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a una mesa y cuando se dieron cuenta…

-¿delegaducho?- una voz muyyyyy conocida para los dos sonó con suma interrogante en ella

-¿Castiel?

-¿Mady?

-¡¿Lysandro?!

-¿Nathaniel? ¿Mady?

-¿Akira?

-¿tabla dos?

-¡¿tabla dos?!

-¡ya basta! – Dijo la chica heterocromatica mientras estrellaba su puño con una mesa del local callando a todos, aspiro aire y prosiguió- bienvenidos a Hard Rock Coffee-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se arreglaba los mechones de cabello- perdón pero ya no nos quedan más sillas así que les pido amablemente que se sienten con estos dos caballeros y…

-¡no pienso sentarme con el delgaducho, tabla!¡Y tampoco con la tabla d…! – se quedó callado al ver directo a los ojos de su amiga, lo cual lo vea como si fuera a estrangularlo de un momento a otro, luego quemara sus restos para luego tíralos a la basura, si, esa su la mirada asesina al estilo "Jeff the Killer"-…- y como valoraba su vida decidió quedarse callado

-de verdad Akira no queremos molestar- dijo Nathaniel ya sintiéndose incomodo con la sola idea de compartir mesa con el pelirrojo, ya que no quería que su "no acordada y discreta cita a la fuerza psicológica con Mady" se echara a perder, ya que estaba usando todo su valor para siquiera hablarle

-vamos Nath, solo será hasta que alguien desocupe una mesa- a esto Mady se interesó "¿acaso le ha dicho Nath?" se preguntó mentalmente

-ya deja de decirle así al delegaducho

-lo llamo como quiero de acuerdo "Cassy" – no se hizo esperar a que le saliera una risotada a Mady, a Nathaniel y una risita cautelosa de Lysandro

-¡no me digas así!- grito bastante molesto mientras se paraba de golpe y encaraba a su amiga de la infancia

-ya, ya está bien- dijo tratando de calmarle- ¿he?- dijo con acento burlón- ¿acaso Lysandro se está riendo?

-n-no…- el aludido se tapó la boca, a lo cual la chica que se estaba acercando le estaba tratando de quitarla para que todos vieran su sonrisa, en especial Mady

-¡anda vamos que está bien reírse!

-n-no me estoy riendo- dijo tapándose más fuerte la boca pero se le escuchaba que se estaba riendo

-¡vamos Lysandro!-se unió el pelirrojo, Mady veía la escena muy enternecida ya que se veían tal y como eran, amigos del alma con todas sus confianzas, se volteó a ver a Nathaniel pero él no tenía la misma expresión en su rostro, más bien los veía con algo de nostalgia, a esto Mady no supo la razón

-Mesera, un café- pidió un hombre al otro lado del local

-¡voy!- dijo esto abandonando al chico victoriano ya respirar tranquilo y al pelirrojo con cara de diversión- por favor no se maten- eso sonó casi a una suplica por parte de su amiga

-solo durante media hora, nada más-dijo el pelirrojo

-gracias chicos

-…-hubo de nuevo un silencio incomodo, a Mady le molestaba estar junto a Castiel además de que se sentía como descubierta en un "engaño" hacia Lysandro, tanto Nathaniel como Castiel se estaban dando miradas retadoras, y Lysandro… Lysandro se estaba preguntando en donde dejo su libreta, de nuevo

-emmhhh… Akira-chan… ¿trabaja aquí?-esa pegunta echa por la chica llamo la atención de los demás

-no, ella está aquí para ponerse un uniforme bastante tonto a mi parecer mientras les da a todos cafés y los viejos pervertidos le dejan más propina- dijo el pelirrojo con sorna y obviedad- es obvio que ella trabaja aquí, de otra manera no vendríamos, ¿no, Lysandro?

-sí, es un lugar algo cargado y caliente pero la música es buena, además de que Akira se esmera mucho en trabajar aquí

-pues sí, aunque también tú te traes esa ropa Lysandro

-…- a esto el victoriano se quedó callado

-a veces pareciera que estamos de chaperones ya que suelen venir viejos enfermos

-¿entonces… te preocupas por Akira? – y como si algo hiciera click el pelirrojo se paró a toda velocidad y se encerró de un portazo en el baño del lugar, mientras sacaba a un hombre a patadas del baño gritando: "¡fuera anciano!"

-creo que no debiste haber dicho eso…-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras a los tres se les caía una gotita al estilo anime

-creo que teneos razón….he metido la pata- entonces se dio cuenta de que Lysandro se levantó- ¿a-adónde vas?

\- iré a hablar con Castiel- respondió tranquilo, dejando a Nathaniel y a Mady solos, de nuevo

-¿te parece un café?

-emmhhh… prefiero el té- se sintió tonta, ya que debió haber dicho esto antes de entrar en el local, pero la verdad era que no soportaba el sabor del café y mucho menos su olor

-creo que de eso también venden…

EN LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO

-Castiel…-llamo a la puerta pero solo recibió un silencio de ultratumba por respuesta

-así que era Castiel…-esa voz le hizo voltearse de a poco- tranquilo Lysandro, yo hablare con el- el chico se hizo a un lado sin rechistar, si alguien podía hacer cambiar de semblante a Castiel esa era ella, toco la puerta- hey Castiel

-¡largo!- bueno al menos le respondió, eso era un avance

-sal de ahí, el jefe ha recibido una queja porque un chico delincuente saco a golpes a un cliente frecuente

-pues dile a tu jefe que ese tipo siempre te está viendo el trasero- ante esa palabra el victoriano se sonrojo, ella ya sabía que se sonrojaba con facilidad con esas palabras aunque escribiera canciones "hot" con frecuencia

-¿quieres que te deje un rato solo verdad?

-…sí - ella soltó un suspiro y le hizo señales a Lysandro para que salieran un rato del local con la intención de que su amigo se calmara

EN LA MESA

-perdón por causarte estos problemas- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento

-no es para tato, te dije que si daban té

-sí, gracias- Ahhh con solo escuchar ese "gracias" hizo que el muchacho se estremeciera de felicidad, era increíble lo que estaba sintiendo - ¿estás bien Nathaniel? Estas rojo- tal vez se le notaba demasiado

-ah bu-bueno aquí hace mucho calor después de todo

-si… ¿dime, tu eres conocido de hace mucho de Akira-chan?

-bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo que la conozco

-¿entonces es tu amiga de la infancia?

-he de decir que si

-entonces estamos iguales – a l ver su semblante de pregunta le respondió – bueno yo y Akira nos conocimos en inicial, en kínder

FLASH BACK

-¡AQUÍ ESTA LA FANTASMITA!- a mí me molestaban unos chicos mayores que yo

-…- yo siempre me quedaba callada y…

-¡YA DEJENLA EN PAZ GRUPO DE CAPULLOS DE $%&amp;#$! - un día ella vino como la heroína a darles unos golpes a esos que me molestaban, quedó bastante golpeada pero no tanto como esos niños, tenía miedo de que ella también me hiciera daño pero…

-¿estás bien?- me sorprendió su pregunta

-si…

-¡me alegro!-dijo eso dándome una bonita sonrisa, después ambos nos hicimos amigas

FIN FLASH BACK

-sí que suena a ella

-¿y tú como la conociste?

-emmhhh- eso era algo de lo que no, y recalcando el no, quería hablar siendo sinceros, y como si el creador se apiadara de él la mesera que los atendió les trajo la cuenta

ATRÁS DEL LOCAL

-¡qué bien se siente el aire fresco!- dijo la chica frente a él estirando los brazos hacia arriba

-es cierto- dijo el mientras sentía como el aire frio rozaba su rostro y sus manos- creo que debería dejar de usar estas ropas

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-me he dado cuenta de que tal vez lo hago para llamar la atención de la gente, como estos mismos me lo han dicho y ¡auch!- eso no se lo esperaba, pero ahora ya podía confirmar mejor lo que le decía Castiel tan a menudo: "Akira tiene un buen gancho derecho"

-si serás bestia, Lysandro, tú debes ser como eres

-yo no…

-¿no es acaso lo que siempre dices?

-¿el qué?

-ya sabes, el día que nos conocimos tú me dijiste que no tolerabas que la gente juzgara a otras personas por su apariencia

-si pero yo…

-nada de peros, debes quererte tal y como eres, no debe importarte lo que digan los demás de ti

-es cierto

-porque si no en cualquier momento abandonas a Castiel y solo me tendrá de amiga a mí y de verdad, no quiero que me venga con "temas de chicos"- el sonrió, eso era verdad, a ella le daban cosa algunos temas que trataban los chicos aunque ella tuviera 3 hermanos varones- así que… ¿prometido?

-¿el qué?- entonces se recordó algo de hace tempo, algo así de unos años pero que a él le pareció más

-ya sabes, que al conocernos los tres prometimos a nunca cambiar- entonces lo recordó

-es cierto

-bien, ahora hay que entrar, Castiel ya debe sentirse solo y ya paso su media hora, no quiero ver sangre- dijo ella entrando al establecimiento de apoco

-si…-fue lo único que dijo mientras la seguía

EN LA MESA

-¿siguen aquí?-pregunto un furioso pelirrojo hacia los chicos que aún se encontraban en SU mesa

-¿tienes algún problema? ¿Te molesta?-le cuestiono el rubio solo para enojarlo más

-sí, y mucho, este no es lugar para un par de intelectuales como ustedes

-venimos aquí si queremos- le repuso la chica

-¿ahora eres tú la que lleva los pantalones en su relación?

-¡no tenemos ninguna relación!- grito la chica, pero se dio vuelta y le vio el rostro a su acompañante, el cual tenía un aire deprimido y la cabeza gacha

-míralo, ya le rompiste el corazón

-¡es un milagro! No se han matado-dijo la chica heterocromatica al llegar acompañada del albino

-aun no…-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de sonar amenazante con la chica de pelo azul, pero solo lo hizo durante milisegundos, lo que realmente le llamaba la atención a la peli azul era que la chica y el chico habían venido de algún lugar al mismo tiempo

-bueno les pido que se retiren, si quieren me pueden esperar afuera en lo que guardo las cosas del local

-si-respondieron todos, pero la chica peli azul pudo notar, aunque fuera solo un instante, que su príncipe despistado volteo a ver a su amiga antes de salir

_**¿Qué es esto?**_

* * *

Akira: les digo lo siguiente: esperamos su apoyo y sus Reviews pronto , a todo esto nuestro ending es "Trust me" de Yuya Matsushita


End file.
